Episode 3075 (30th May 1990)
Plot Tracy tells Deirdre that she doesn't want to live with Dave and thinks she does as she never told him no. Vera is enraged when she discovers Jack has been keeping pigeons inside her suitcase, and decides they'll get new clothes and suitcases for going away. Jenny and Flick are bored as they have no money. Vera lets slip to Don about Ivy going for a job - she hasn't told him as he wants to provide for them both. Mavis is cool towards Derek and asks Rita if all men are lecherous. Flick apologises to Mark for overreacting with Rod. She is horrified when he asks her for a date and says she's meeting someone else. Don tells Ivy he won't stand in her way if she wants to get a job. The Wiltons make up, agreeing that man has sexual urges which should not be suppressed. The bank holiday custom gets Alec down. Ivy tells Vera that she's thinking of applying for the job of supervisor at Ingram's Textiles. Mark railroads Flick into accepting another date. Tracy waits for Ken outside his flat and tells him that Deirdre is selling up and moving in with Dave. She asks if she can live with him. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Felicity Khan - Rita Wolf *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregory *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Dave Barton - David Beckett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Chepstow Road *6 Chepstow Road - Hallway *Albert Street *Casey's Garage Notes *For the scene set inside the hallway of 1 Coronation Street, recording took place inside the empty shell on the outdoor set. *No regular episode was transmitted on Monday 28th May 1990. Instead the ITV schedules were taken up with the 1990 ITV Telethon. Coronation Street 's contribution was a special mini-episode which featured the temporary return of Jean Alexander as Hilda Ogden to the programme. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Unknown to Deirdre, Tracy takes a step that could shatter all her plans for the future. Mark Casey's dating techniques are out to the test. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,680,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Mavis Wilton: "Are all men lecherous?" Rita Fairclough: "Come again?" Mavis Wilton: "Do they always think about the opposite sex all the time? I don't mean in particular, I mean in general. Well I mean you've got a lot of experience of men, haven't you?" Rita Fairclough: "Have I? Oh, I thought I led a pretty blameless sort of life meself... compared with some." Category:1990 episodes